The Quirky Abnormalities of the Eucliffes
by TheDorkyCelestialFlame
Summary: Happy Mothers' Day! short One-shot :* StiLu/StiCy Read, Review, and Support!


''**The Quirky Abnormalities of the Eucliffes''**

_-TheDorkyCelestialFlame_

* * *

**Warning:** I didn't proofread this. Standard Disclaimer applied

**Notice:** This is only for fun :D I didn't took much time in doing this.

* * *

"Remind me why I decided to have kids, Sting?" a blonde woman grumbled in annoyance, watching the 3 pairs of legs and 5 pairs of wings running and flying around and of course, don't forget the wailing, screaming, shouting.

Typical on the Eucliffe's household.

The blonde white dragon slayer perked and said, "Of course you want kids! Who wouldn't want it if I'm the papa?" Sting proudly stated, waggling his eyebrows for effect.

Lucy Heartfilia-Eucliffe, his wife, snorted at this retorting, "Gosh! You never change! Egoistic bastard," she mumbled sarcastically but unfortunately, he heard it. Blame the sensitive sense of hearing.

He smirked and pulled his wife onto his lap, kissing her neck and her jaw line. "Hmmm..you smell good Lucy~" he purred as he ran his nose to the column of her throat. Lucy moaned and gripped her husband's shoulders tight as he continued his ministrations.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" a teenage blonde girl exclaimed, successfully stopping both of her horny parents.

Oopss. So they kinda forgot they are not the only two in the room. Got carried away AGAIN. Typical.

"Stupid brats," Sting muttered, hugging his wife while placing his face at the crook of Lucy's neck.

"We heard you!" Lucille, Urano, and Weisslogia yelled in unison.

So it seems like a routine to them, habits to be specific.

Sting and Lucy Eucliffe was blessed by 3 kids. One daughter; the eldest, and two adorable sons Urano and Weisslogia. Lucille Eucliffe is the eldest of the three, and Urano and Weisslogia are twins.

And Oh, there are 5 exceeds on the Eucliffe's household. The kids has its own exceeds and there is also Lector and his wife. Awwwweee~ sweet

Weisslogia turned to his mom and dad and quickly launched himself to his mother yelling, ''Mom!" Yeah, he resembles somehow like a caveman. A possessive caveman.

Lucy smiled and tickled his son. "So what's up, baby Weiss?" her mother crooned and he stomped his feet in annoyance, puffing his chest like his father as he stated proudly, "I'm the mighty Weisslogia Eucliffe and I'm not a baby, Mom!"

Urano Eucliffe, seeing his twin brother stealing the limelight, jumped to his mother, looping his cute arms at his mother's neck. "You're right idiot, you're not Mom's baby anymore! I'm mom's baby!" he shouted as Weisslogia stared at him in jealousy.

"Shut up! Mom said earlier I'm his baby!"

"Well you just said earlier you're not!" Urano replied, feeling smug as he sticks his tongue out to his twin brother. Yes, he is definitely the smart-ass one. He must have inherited his mother's ability.

"Urghhh..they're doing it again," Lucille muttered, suddenly pissed as her bothers kept on bickering.

''YOU IMBECILE!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

''YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE SMART!"

"WELL I AM YOU DOLT!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU ARE DEFINITELY DEAF GENIUS!"

"YOU—W-WAIT? GENIUS? Ahh.. Thanks."

''Yeah..Welcome..W-WAIT?! I WAS KIDDING YOU STUPID!"

"WHAT?!"

Lucille rolled her eyes as she stared helplessly to her brother. She is not bothered anymore. In fact, it makes a good background noise—not to mention entertainment.

She giggled and turned away, turning the TV on. She don't need to see what their parents are currently doing. Apparently, Parental Guidance would be needed.

She sighed as she heard her mother's moan. She shuddered as she turned the TV off. Oh well, she guess it's time to drag both of her brothers away from their horny parents before anything gets too heated.

Lucille snickered, "Fortunately, I belong to the crazy family and I wouldn't trade it with anything in the world."

* * *

**A/N.** Happy Mothers' Day! This is just a quirky one-shot :D Just for fun hihihih

StiLu/StiCy yahooooo~


End file.
